memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
IDW Star Trek, Issue 20
(IDW ongoing) | number = 20 | miniseries = | minino = | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = | artist = Claudia Balboni (pages 1-11) Luca Lamberti (pages 12-22) | layouts = | penciller = | inker = Erica Durante | finishes = | colorist = Arianna Florean Claudia SGC (color supervisor) | letterer = Tom B. Long | creative consultant= Roberto Orci (story consultant) | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = | format = | reprint = | pages = 22 | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | ISBN = | date = 2256/2259 | stardate = | altcover = |}} Summary Sulu is considering joining the Red Squad. The squad leader, Amy McKenna, has a plan for that. Meanwhile, James T. Kirk helps a cadet named Pavel Andreievich Chekov back on his feet. Sulu is on a shuttlecraft with a partner named David Reed. In the dorms, Kirk and Chekov talk about the Kobayashi Maru scenario when Gaila arrives. On Federation Day, McKenna gets the Admiral's Award for Excellence. David Reed messes up the shuttlecraft that he and Sulu just as Chekov helps Kirk cheat at the Kobayashi Maru. Chekov saves McKenna from being impaled. Meanwhile, Sulu and Reed get the shuttle under control. Afterwards, Sulu refuses to join the Red Squad in front of McKenna. Months later, Sulu and Chekov meet on the Enterprise. References Characters :Richard Barnett • • • • Amy McKenna • Kyle McKenna • David Reed • Stacey McClour Starships and vehicles : • shuttle Locations :California • Earth • Golden Gate Bridge • Iowa • Muir Woods • San Francisco • Starbase 1 • Starfleet Academy Dorms Races and cultures :Andorian • Human • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations :Red Squad • shuttle fly-by team • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :anti-gravity engine • captain's chair • EM focusing coil • engine • light year • mobile teleport interface • program • sarium • shields • spacedock • subroutine • teleport • typewriter • velocity Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • captain • freshman • janitor • pilot • President of the United Federation of Planets • senator Other references :Admiral's Award for Excellence • baby rattle • bathroom • Belzodian flea • bridge • bullsnake • chess • Federation Day • helm • lungworm • planet • Russian language • school • shuttle bay • snake • week • year Chronology ;2258: Sulu and Chekov meet before . Appendices Background * One time period in this story coincides with the events of }}. *This issue focuses on Sulu and Chekov. Related stories }} - We find out how Sulu became a helmsman. Images Amy McKenna.jpg Cover gallery IDW Star Trek 20.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 2x Sketch cover.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 20 Photo cover.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before = [[IDW Star Trek, Issue 19|IDW Star Trek, Issue 19]] | after = "After Darkness, Part 1" }} External link * Category:TOS comics